Healthy peripheral circulation is an important factor in quality of life, independent living and personal freedom. Disorders of the vascular system can arise from a number of diseases such as, for example, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, Reynard's syndrome, atherosclerosis.
There are a few clinic/GP based technologies that are used currently to assess peripheral blood circulation. However, these technologies are generally interpretive and must be practised by a correctly trained person.